


Santa's Little Helper

by thewriterfangirl



Series: Christmas One-Shots 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Janus doesn't like the mall, M/M, Patton's an elf, Pre-Slash, Until he meets Patton, Virgil And Janus Are Brothers, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: Janus did not like malls (which was all Remus' fault) but he had a hard time saying no to his little brother. While he and Virgil are there they stumble across a Winter Wonderland event which Virgil begged him to go see. Janus reluctantly agreed but it was totally worth it because there was a really cute elf.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Christmas One-Shots 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Santa's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post a new one-shot every day up until Christmas. Hope you enjoy!

It’s not that Janus didn’t love spending time with his little brother, he did, it’s just Janus wasn’t the biggest fan of the mall. Everyone knew he’d basically sworn off the mall ever since the perfume incident two years ago with Remus...they’d promised to never speak of it again. Yet his parents had still forced him to take Virgil to the mall because they were too busy and he could never deny his little brother anything. Said little terror tugged on his hand and dragged him to the food court for giant pretzels.

“Which one do you want V?”

Virgil silently tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the biggest one he saw. Janus laughed and ordered it then found them a place to sit and eat together. The mall seemed even busier than normal and there appeared to be several people dressed as Christmas elves...oh no. His eyes locked onto the poster on a nearby wall that very clearly stated: ‘Winter Wonderland’ and he was pretty sure Virgil saw the poster too.

“Dee!”

_ Oh please no. _

Janus inwardly cringed at the nickname. When Virgil first started to speak he had really only been making short monosyllabic noises and somehow Janus had become ‘Dee’. In turn Janus had started calling his younger brother ‘V’. He sighed out loud hoping his brother wouldn’t ask him to go to the event, Remus would never let him live it down if he caught him and somehow Remus always caught him. Then again, Remus loved Virgil almost as much as Janus did so maybe just maybe Remus would keep it to himself...Remus was too unpredictable.

“Yes V?”

“There’s a Winter Wonderland set up downstairs can we-”

“No.”

Almost immediately Virgil’s lips pouted and a pleading look took over his face. Janus tried to remain firm but those big brown eyes were boring into his soul and he felt himself caving. He really tried to look away but found that he wasn’t able to.

“Okay...fine.”

His baby brother’s bright grin was totally worth it.

Not even ten minutes later Janus allowed Virgil to grab his hand again and drag him to the Winter Wonderland that had been set up in the middle of the mall. He wrinkled his nose at all the happy elves walking around in ridiculous costumes spreading cheer or whatever it is elves did. Virgil dragged him to a bunch of toy displays very exuberantly giving his Christmas list to Janus who tried to take note of the affordable ones. Janus did his best to steer Virgil away from the candy but that never really worked with little kids and he ended up buying three bags of candy for Virgil and two for himself.

Virgil seemed to enjoy the fake snow and all the lights set up and even Janus had to admit the decorations were well done. Janus obliged his little brother every time Virgil asked him to take a picture of something that looked cool and managed to sneak in a few pictures of Virgil. His little brother was camera shy, and just generally shy, so he rarely managed to take any good pictures of him. Janus noted that Virgil always somehow managed to steer clear of the large crowds even when the entire place seemed crowded. Even so, Janus prepared himself to pull Virgil away at the first sign of meltdown or panic attack or both. For now Virgil seemed content so he tried to relax.

His little brother grinned and walked excitedly until a rather exuberant elf walked up to them and crouched down to his brother’s eye level. Janus walked up behind Virgil and placed a hand on his shoulder but didn’t step in just yet. The elf, who looked way too genuinely happy to be real, grinned at Virgil who leaned back into Janus.

“Hey kiddo,” the elf greeted brightly, “Are you having fun?”

Virgil glanced up to Janus then back at the elf and slowly nodded but otherwise remained quiet.

The elf seemed to soften when he noticed Virgil’s shyness. Janus’ eyes narrowed at the teen dressed as an elf more than willing to step in for his brother if need be. Granted the elf did seem pretty harmless and if Janus guessed correctly then the teen was probably the same age as him.

“Would you like to come see Santa Claus?” The cute elf asked...wait cute?

That’s when Virgil turned more into Janus and started to subtly move to be behind his older brother. Janus ran a comforting hand down Virgil’s small shoulder and ruffled his hair gently while sending the elf a shrug. By the way the elf chuckled, and really Janus wouldn’t mind hearing that laugh again, he’d seen kids like this before.

“How old is he?” The elf stood back up and adjusted the glasses on his face. He blinked at Janus as if really noticing him for the first time and Janus didn’t miss the way the painted blush on his face seemed to redden slightly.

It took a few moments for Janus’ brain to actually process the question, his mind too focused on taking in the other’s appearance. He wore a green hat with a bell and matching pointy shoes, also with bells, then the green and red elf outfit. A few candy canes stuck out of his pocket which, if Janus was in his position, he definitely would use to bribe the children. 

“Oh,” Janus finally spoke up, “He’s six- ouch, Virgil!”

The ouch might have been a little exaggerated but it got a tiny smile so he took the small victory. Virgil’s tiny elbow that had slammed into the side of his leg still hurt more than he’d expected. He rolled his eyes dramatically and grumbled.

“Sorry, sorry. He just turned seven,” Janus corrected dryly, “How could I forget?”

The cute guy laughed which made Janus’ own lips quirk up, yeah he loved that laugh.

“Well I could’ve mistaken him for ten, double digits, with how big and mature he looks.”

Virgil clearly perked up at the elf’s words and even poked his head around from behind Janus’ leg. Janus was almost impressed because even that small act from Virgil was more than had ever happened before with a complete stranger. The truth was Virgil was actually small for his age so that comment probably made his day.

“So if I heard correctly your name is Virgil and you just had a birthday right?” The elf crouched down again and waited for Virgil to nod before taking out one of the candy canes. “Well then this is for you.”

His little brother hesitated before quickly reaching out and grabbing the offered candy and holding it to his chest. Janus smiled softly barely noticing the elf stand back up and holding out his hand.

“I’m Patton.”

Janus’ head snapped back to the held out hand. Slowly he held out his own hand and shook the other teen’s hand. His eyes met Patton’s and he felt like he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to...which he didn’t.

“I’m Janus.”

“Well.” Patton smiled gently, his eyes never leaving Janus’. “It was nice meeting you two...I guess I should get back to work.”

“Thanks for the candy!”

Both Patton and Janus snapped out of whatever trance they seemed to be in and turned to see a grinning Virgil with a candy can sticking out of his mouth. Janus’ jaw nearly dropped and Patton looked thrilled. Virgil didn’t seem to notice either of him, his attention already on something else.

“You’re welcome.” Patton winked at Virgil and looked back at Janus. “Maybe I’ll see you around? I work here everyday but I have a lunch break at noon so if you’re ever here around that time come find me.”

“Might be easier if I have your number,” Janus suggested hopefully.

“Maybe I could give it to you...or maybe you should run after your little brother.”

Patton pointed behind him and Janus’ eyes widened as he searched for Virgil. He found him quickly, he’d wandered pretty far, so he ran to catch up but spared a glance back at Patton to see the elf laughing. Maybe he could handle coming back to the mall if it meant finding him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a friend of mine who helped me come up with this idea and pairing.
> 
> I am accepting Christmas related prompts throughout December up until Christmas and somebody asked for this on Tumblr. If you'd like to submit a prompt and/or request a story then please do (check out my Tumblr page or the series for more information).
> 
> https://thewriterfangirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
